Heroes
by Zarek
Summary: SEVENTH BOOK SPOILERS Songfic done to Heroes by Shinedown. The fic is about the walk to the final battle. I would really appreciate constructive criticism!


Heroes by Shinedown 

Disclaimer: The song "Heroes" belongs to Shinedown. This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Author's Notes: I heard this song on the radio the other day and Harry's death scene kept popping into my head. I have never written a songfic before, but I thought that this song would be perfect for it.

Stare in wonder, who's here to bring you down?  
Find your martyr, I'm sure you've made the crown  
So light a fire under my bones, so when  
I die for you, at least I'll die alone 

I finally know what Dumbledore's plan was. I must die. The prophecy will be fulfilled. Neither will live, neither will survive. My heart is lead as I struggle to accept what must be done. I know that I am the only one who can rid the world of Voldemort forever, and yet…. I had never seriously thought that I would have to die to do it! I'm only seventeen!!! Surely that is too young to die? I had plans! I wanted to graduate from Hogwarts, to follow my dream and become an Auror. I wanted to marry Ginny and settle down and have kids. I always imagined a little girl with red hair and green eyes. I would name her Lily after my mum. Maybe there would be a son with untidy black hair… named James, after my father. But now those dreams are shattered. Instead I am to be a martyr. I must die so that those I care about can live. Too many have already died for my sake. I cannot hide behind others any longer.

_All my heroes have now become ghosts,  
Sold their sorrows to the ones who paid the most.  
All my heroes are dead and gone,  
But they're still inside of me, they still live on.  
_

So many have willingly died for me. My parents. Sirius. Too many have sacrificed themselves in a war that only I can end. Dumbledore. Lupin. Tonks. Fred. Even Snape. Mustering my courage, I begin the walk to my own death, my stomach churning and rolling violently.

I feel like I am going to be sick.

Each step takes tremendous effort. At the edge of the forest I pull out the snitch. '_I open at the close._' Dumbledore had known all along. I wish I had known sooner. I could have said goodbye. Would I have put my remaining days to better use? But it is no use asking questions that can never be answered.

I put my lips to the cold surface of the snitch. "I am about to die." The snitch pops open, and I see the Resurrection Stone nestled inside. At least I don't have to be alone. I close my eyes and turn the stone three times.

Opening my eyes, I see my heroes before me. They are not ghosts, but not flesh either. Instead they are almost like a memory. On each face is the same loving smile. They have come to take me with them.

My father looks so much like me. He is my height and his hair is ruffled and untidy. I understand why people say I have my mother's eyes. She has a hungry expression on her face, almost like she would never be able to look at me enough. Sirius is younger and as handsome as ever. He wears an easy grin and lacks the haunted expression I knew him to have in life. Lupin looks less shabby, and much healthier. Looking at him brings a stab of pain to my heart. I feel so awful that he had died right after his son was born. His son would now grow up like me, an orphan.

They tell me that I have been very brave, and that I am nearly there. I can think of only one question to ask, and I am ashamed of the childishness of it.

"Does it hurt?"

Sirius assures me that it is quicker and easier than falling asleep. Slightly reassured, I make them promise to stay with me to the end. They are a part of me. Their presence gives me the courage to continue on.

Dark devotion in a pagan paradise  
Shows no emotion to the willing sacrifice  
You can put a man on trial, but you can't make the guilty pay  
And you can cage an animal, but you can't take away the rage

_  
_I reach the edge of the clearing, and I see Voldemort surrounded by his most devoted followers. Fear grips my soul, but I have resigned myself to my fate. The Dark Lord is expressing astonishment that I have not come. It is time. I step out from the darkness and make myself known. The stone falls from my fingers, and my parents, Lupin and Sirius vanish. But suddenly, that's alright. This is between Voldemort and me now. No one else matters.

I feel my wand in my pocket, but I know that it is useless to draw it. I would be hit with fifty curses before I could utter a single spell. I leave it where it is. I wait. This is it- the last moment of my life. Ginny's face flashes before my eyes; I will miss her. I hope she will find someone else that can make her happy. I look the Dark Lord in the face, and wait. I am ready to die. His face is expressionless as he casts the killing curse, which so many before me have feared. There is a flash of green light. My last thought is of the words Dumbledore once told me: "To the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure." __

End.

I would really appreciate reviews with constructive criticism. This is one of the first things I have ever posted here and I would like to know if anyone thinks it would be worth it for me to keep writing!! Thanks for reading!


End file.
